Electrical connectors that have a presoldered terminal pad can be stamped from solder clad metallic ribbons, which can include copper, brass or aluminum, or alloys thereof. The remaining solder clad scrap has very little monetary value since the scrap is coated with solder. In cases where the solder cladding is an expensive lead free solder composition, for example, a solder composition containing high levels of indium, the amount of the lead free solder on the scrap can have a high monetary value, but is almost worthless if not separated.